Stormy Nights: A Zootopia Story
by TornadoSponge
Summary: Scott Wild, a newbie weatherman at ZNN, has just started his new life in the city of Zootopia. Coming from the far north, he lives in Tundratown with one of his brothers, who happens to be a receptionist at the ZPD. Never wanting to be involved with the law, it soon catches up to Wild as he will become a victim in a new case of the "Night-howlers" What will he gain as time goes on?
1. First Day on the Job

**Hello good people. I have recently seen Zootopia for the third time in 3 months. I have become a part of the Zootopia fan base, meaning I'm obsessed with new stories, art pieces (nothing too inappropriate), and the characters in the movie. One part of the movie we get to see is the ZNN channel (which is a parody of CNN). I decided to expand a little more on ZNN with my Zootopia character, under my real name, Scott Wild. Some basics are that he is a grayish-whitish timber wolf, working as a weatherman for the news station. Even at his young age, he climbs into the responsibility as the chief meteorologist. I wanted to see how a story would tie in well with the protagonists of the movie, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde (which ironically has the same last name as me, just with the "E" at the end.) Anyways, enjoy the following story.**

Chapter 1: A Weatherman on the Rise.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…, and you're live"

"Good evening Zootopia", said Fabienne Growley, co-anchor of ZNN, "Thank you for joining us evening. Tonight we move in to our top story of …"

Sitting out of range of the live feed, is a young timber wolf, with his first true day on the job. Scott Wild, dressed sharply in a grey casual suit, white dress shirt, and aqua colored tie, was anxiously waiting for the moment he would appear before millions of animals on live TV. He had been waiting years to get his career on track. Since being a little kid, he has had an interest in weather, and was always fascinated by how climate would work on a mammal. Coming from a long line of K9s and security guards in his family, he knew he would be different than the rest of his family.

He worked very hard in school to make the best grades. This made him a prime target in school, especially with his wolf stereotype of being a howler. Kids would always try to make him howl nonstop, and one time, ganged up on him, and but a muzzle on his face. He never let this phase him, and went on to be in the Top 5% of his high school class. He was accepted into the University of Zootopia, and got his master's degree in meteorology. Soon afterwards, he got picked up by ZNN to become a weatherman. Now, here he was, at the moment that would show what the world Scott Wild has become. But he was nervous and shaking.

"What if I screw up while on camera?" He thought to himself, "What if I don't make it through the broadcast without going into shock?" So many questions were running through his mind as the clock ticked closer and closer to his debut.

Near him was a jaguar by the name of Boi Cha. He was a veteran news anchor for ZNN, and had experience. Boi Cha doesn't go on until the next broadcast later that night. Boi noticed Scott being in the state he was in, and tried to give some last minute advice.

"Hey kid, don't worry about it too much." He said to the rookie, "Just think of it as a piece of machinery, not much else. I did that the first time I appeared on TV for the first time, and it has helped me since."

"I'll try to think that", Scott replied with a little bit of relief, "It's just that my family will be watching, and I don't want to screw this opportunity up for them."

"Don't worry so much about mistakes. People will understand that you are new to the station, but I will say first impressions count. What you do in the first 30 seconds will have a lasting impression with all animals in Zootopia."

"Thank you, sir. I'll keep it in mind." Scott said as he seemed to calm down more, and gain confidence.

"Mr. Wild, you're going to be on in 30 seconds," called out the lead camera crew organizer. There was no going back now. Wild had to make it through the daily broadcast for 3 minutes without getting camera shy.

"Positive thinking, think positively. You'll only be on for a few minutes, then you'll be done for now, until the night news casting."

"Wild, you're on in 3… 2… 1…, and you're live!"

"Good Evening Zootopia. My name is Scott Wild, and this is my first day here as a ZNN weatherman. I hope to make a long and interesting time here in the years to come. With that said, onto the weather for Zootopia: temperature wise, it will be 80 degrees in Savanna Central, a freezing 32 degrees in Tundratown, and a blistering hot 108 degrees in the Sahara Square, and nice normal 70 degrees in the Rainforest District. Weather wise, there is no precipitation expected over the next few days, but we may get some rain in 4 days, so be sure to have the right clothes on for these conditions. That's all from the weather station here, back to Growley and Moosebridge in the news center."

After the cameras went off, he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he just did an excellent job. Boi Cha came over and gave him a soda to sip on.

"I know I should have said this when you first arrived here but, welcome to the family kid." Boi Cha said as he extended his arm out to Scott. Scott reached back and told him "Thanks".

The rest of the evening went without much conflict. He got through the night news casting before he got to go home. Scott got into his hatchback, and drove over to his home in Tundratown. He owned a small house just in a more quieter part of the district. He soon got home just in time as it was a full moon that night, and wolfs are known to howl at the moon. He got inside and just started to wind down. Wild got out of suit, and got into a t-shirt and jeans. He plopped down and started to play some video games. If he was known for anything other than for his love of meteorology, it would be two things: his love for food, and his love for technology, which included video games. Not long after, he got a phone call from his mom. Scott always loved talking to his mother when he got the chance, so he paused the video game and picked it up.

"Hello sweetie!" His mom said in her usual sweet northern voice, "I saw you on the TV. You did great!"

"Thank you, Mom. This has been a part of my dream for a very long time."

"I know I wanted you to join the police force, but shouldn't really complain since all 5 of your siblings are now a part of the law career." On top of always being picked on for his interests at school, his family strive him to lean more towards a law enforcement job. It worked for his other brothers and sisters, but for Scott, he was special. He finally proved to them he could become a weatherman when he got his master's degree. In light of it, at least he can bring different topics at family gatherings.

Among his brothers and sisters: John, Scott's "twin of the litter", became a receptionist at the ZPD headquarters, alongside his co-worker, Benjamin Clawhauser. This ended up working out for Scott, as he could share a place with his brother, and still be close in family wise. His other siblings, Walker, Marie, Katie, and Beatrice, all joined together, and started up a security company, which basically is a provider of protection on one's home, car, identity, and if they had enough money, even personal bodyguards.

"I know that I didn't join the bandwagon for my family, but at least I got to do what I wanted to do in the first place. So, how have you been holding up?"

"Well, I still got company from 4 of your siblings. I still upset that I lost your father."

"What happen to Dad was tragic. He… well… went on a dangerous mission, and he… slipped to his death. I still miss him. Even a year after that. Tell you what. How about I invite you over sometime in the next month, and we can do mother-son things. How does that sound?"

"That sounds really nice. Look, I got to go. It seems to be past my bedtime. Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye." Just as soon as Scott hanged up, his brother John walks through the door. John is wearing his standard police uniform, with blue shirt and pants, a navy colored tie, and starting to gain some weight, due to him being inactive for most of the day.

"Hey John"

"Hey Scott. You won't believe this, but I got the whole station to watch you go on the air for the first time!"

"No way. Let me guess, you got your buddy Clawhauser, those two small cops, Nick and Judy, and maybe only two other officers to watch it?"

"You're on the right track, but I really did get everyone to watch it, even Chief Bogo was impressed with your good communication skills. Anyway, want to hear even more good news?"

"What, that you broke your record of eating pink frosted sprinkled doughnuts?"

"Screw you, dog. No, that's not it. You know that weekend dinner I keep going to other officer's houses? Well, I invited Clawhauser, Hopps, and Wilde for one of your fantastic Saturday night meals!"

"That sounds wonderful. So, should I have a Spaghetti night then?"

"I guess so. I mean, what else we cook up in such short notice."

"Spaghetti it is then. Well, I'm heading off to bed, so I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, bro."

The next morning, Scott awakes to the usual sound of the alarm going off in his ears. He looks at the date, and notes that it is only Thursday. Since he doesn't have to go into work until 3pm later that afternoon, he decided to take a morning jog. He got on his old track suit, and decided to run towards the commercial center in Tundratown. Usually, he gets some alone time to himself as he listens to music on his mPhone. As he ran however, he noticed people looking towards him as he passed by, and some even waving to him.

After about 30 minutes, he arrives at the local food mart, where he usually gets breakfast at. He orders his usual of pancakes and milk before sitting down and eating. For some odd reason, he detected something not right in his area. Could have been the food, the environment, or even the people. But knowing that is was probably his senses acting up, he decided to just ignore it and eat. It wouldn't remain this way for long as his senses over took him, and told him to move somewhere else.

He gathered up his stuff and just as he was about to move, something had hit him in the back of the head. At first he though some little kid had thrown a hard enough object to hurt him, but he quickly dismissed it as he started to lose consciousness. The last things he could remember were the mammals looking at him in shock, and the sound of growling. He then blacked out.

 **This story will be a work in progress. I want to make this as kinda like a novel, but with the chapters added on overtime. Tell me what you guys think. I will need every bit of criticism or help to make this story become a really well rated story. But I can't do that without the help of you guys. Let me know any ideas, thoughts, questions, comments, concerns, and I will hopefully take every one into consideration. Thank you.**


	2. Night Howlers Strike Back

Feeling the light sprinkle of snow hitting his fur, Scott awoken in a state as if he had just passed out. When he opened his eyes up, his vision was blurred, but he could see the red and blue lights flashing of an emergency vehicle.

"Scott! Scott!" was the next thing he heard. The only thing was, it sounded drown out by the defying lack of sound. His eyes adjusted back to normal eventually, as he sat up and let out a moan.

"Goodness Gracious, what happened?" Scott finally uttered out as he gained more of his senses back. He started to feel pain coming from his mouth, his paws, and from his behind. He had no idea what had just happened. He turned to see his brother giving him a hug.

"Scott, I thought I lost you there for a moment!" his brother let out in a tear. "I came as soon as I heard you had gone savage."

"Savage? John, mammals just don't go savage, unless of course we're talking about the night howler incidents 6 months ago. How in the heck did I even go savage?"

"I'm afraid we found traces of night howler serum on you", said a familiar voice to his left. It was Judy Hopps, ZPD's first bunny cop, and the officer that cracked the night howler incidents in less than 48 hours. "We had to shoot you with a tranquilizer before we could give you the cure on the spot. You should be able to continue on with your day after 10 minutes."

"Wow", Scott said in amazement, "So that means I won't have to miss work?"

"Right you are, my good friend", said another familiar voice. Nick Wilde was Judy's partner. He was forced to help her solve the night howlers case, and as a result, joined the ZPD. Unlike Hopps, he had known Scott for some time before, as he usually sold a dozen "pawpsicles" every month beforehand.

"But I don't understand", Scott said in confusion, "Why would someone want to target me? I was just running my daily routine, like anyone else in Tundratown."

"That is something we are trying to figure out, too" Judy exclaimed in her question mode. "It's an even bigger mystery as to how there are more attacks like this. I though it ended when we got Bellweather behind bars."

"Maybe someone improvise, and got new ways of shooting the serum?" Scott added as a possible reason.

"Just maybe" Nick said. He turned to Judy and asked, "Do you think the attack was caught on the traffic cams?"

"Well, they are everywhere. Maybe we can also ask some businesses around here that have their own security footage to turn it in to us?" Judy suggested.

"Am I free to go, officers? I need to get going, as I only have 5 hours before work."

"I think you're go to go, bro" John said in a worrisome voice. "Just be safe, ok. I don't want to lose another member of the family."

"I'll be fine. Just can't wait for what my colleagues will ask me when I get to work."

"If you insist, Mr. Wild", Judy said in a calm concerned voice, "Then you're free to go. We'll give you a call if we need anything."

"Thank you, officers. See you later." After that, Scott was on his way back home. He had notice his tracksuit had been ripped up. He assume it happened when he went "savage", and thought of getting an appointment with the dry cleaners to get it fixed. He got home, and after changing into some of his work clothes, he decided to do a little research on the Internet. He found out more information about side effects that Night Howlers have on victims. He froze in fear as he read that some of them were able to hurt other mammals seriously. What would have happened if he hurt someone else. It would be the end of him.

He left his home around 2pm, to get to work on time. And just as he suspected, his colleagues were gathered around him, trying to get the account of the incident. He insisted that he knew very little of it, and to let the security footage speak for itself. He walked into the news studio, and got to work preparing for the weather forecast. He notice some storms brewing from the southwest, but didn't really think much of it. Storms always rolled in from that direction, and were usually thunderstorms at their most powerful.

Soon, he hears a "ahem", and looks up. It's Peter Moosebridge, who he has been developing a friendship with since he got there.

"So, I heard what happened in Tundratown today." Moosebridge said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone knows it by now", Scott said in a frustrated tone. "'The rookie weatherman at ZNN went savage after a night howler hit him in a crowded shopping area of Tundratown.' It was scary, and I thought I was going to die."

"Well, it wasn't so much as heard, but witness the event happen in front of me."

"Oh really, what did you see, Pete?"

"I was out doing my daily routine, just like you. I saw you sitting down enjoying breakfast, and I thought I'd come over and say hello to you. But you got up, and saw you felt the night howler hit you. You started to groan and growl. Everyone ran away as you went down on all fours, and started to attack the nearest thing. Luckily for you, there was an off duty cop that happen to have a tranquilizer, and took you out of action. After that, I just got out of there, not knowing if someone was going to get hit with the serum next."

"Dang. It could have been much worse. I'm glad I didn't hurt anyone. At least that can make me rest easier tonight."

"So, I know you just recovered from the incident, but you wouldn't mind us talking about it in tonight's new broadcast, would you?"

"I got no problems with it. Shoot, I'll joke about it when the weather segment comes on."

"I'm glad you're the type to recover so fast. I'll see you in an hour, got to go to news briefing."

"OK, see ya pal."

Peter proceeded to walk on out of the studio as Scott took a break. He got on the internet, and got curious as to if the incident has been put out there yet. He wasn't so much surprised as he found results, it was the quantity that threw him off. He saw videos shot in the food mart of him going crazy, people on forums talking about the incident, and even his inbox was filled with questions about the event.

Scott soon realized he was becoming the face of the new night howler attack, which was something he didn't want to be remembered by. His only hope was that it would soon die down, and let him live in peace. He closed it out, and soon decided to just sip on some soda he had next to him. He looked at a studio camera facing him, which had a TV screen mounted on it. On it, was a popular crime show by the name of CSI: Zootopia. They had just started to air episodes for its first season, and the episode on was based on the first night howler incident, which got his friends Judy and Nick so well liked and known in the first place.

He wondered who had a vendetta on him in the first place. Why would he be target in a similar fashion. Was it his role in society? Was it because it would get more coverage? He wondered for a long time before he noticed the news team coming for the broadcast. He started to prepare for it as he knew it was inevitable, and the program eventually started.

"Good Evening Zootopia. I am Fabienne Growley, with co-anchor Peter Moosebridge. Tonight's top story has effected one of our own. Our rookie weatherman, Scott Wild, became a victim in a new case of night howlers. This happened at around 9:30 this morning, as witnesses reported that he started to groan and growl. He hit all fours, and went into a savage behavior. Luckily for him, a police officer saw this unfold, and was able to tranquilize him before he got the cure. He is doing fine, and he will be on shortly with the weather."

Peter Moosebridge started to read the other news story: "In other news, CSI: Zootopia has been reported to be doing well with TV viewers, as the show has gotten a lot of support from CSI fans. The Zootopia version has been sponsored by the ZPD, as all information researched on cases have gone through ZPD archives. What makes the show really work, is that in a particular area of shooting film, the crew will hire extras on the street to fill up background characters to make it seem more realistic. Let's now head on over to weather with Scott Wild. Scott, hope your day has been going fine since this morning."

Scott took a subtle breath, and responded: "Yes, Pete, I actually don't remember much from this morning. Just the fact that I got hit, and my natural instincts took over. I'm very grateful to the officer who stopped me in time before I caused any serious damage. But enough about that, lets head on over the weather board. Temperatures are at normal levels within each district, however, it seems to be warming up a little bit more in Tundratown. On radar, we see that there are storms rolling into the Zootopia Metro, and we could expect rainfall that could reach up to 4 inches in height. Outside of Zootopia, there have been reports of an all-time record drought in the Outback region, as well as some flooding in the Tropical Islands region, but other than that, everything seems normal. We'll break on any weather related emergency when necessary. From the ZNN weather center, I'm Scott Wild, back to you, Fabienne."

Another successful evening of work, and Scott was on his way back home. As he drove home, his mind was on that of what happened that morning. Surely it had to be random, otherwise, someone went out of their way to really get even with him. As he pulled up, he noticed that his brother had gotten home earlier than usual. Probably went into work early, Scott thought. He walked in, and notice how incredibly dark it was. He turned on the light and noticed a note on the table. He walked over and read that it was from John.

It read: "Scott, don't worry yourself over dinner on Saturday. It was last second, and after what happened this morning, I think you don't need to stress over this. I'll handle this, and hopefully, it'll be the best dinner you ever had. From your twin with love, John."

"At least something good came out of this" Scott thought in relief. He took off his jacket, loosened his shirt, and watched some TV before he went off to bed.

While he slept, his lost memory came to him. Just as he started to growl, he saw that he got down on all 4s and had thoughts of food. He turned towards the downed pancakes and milk, and started to viciously eat it. When he heard a voice behind him call out "Sir, are you ok?", he turned and saw a polar bear with his paw on a tranquilizer. Scott in his savage mindset, thought of territory issues, and rushed the bear. The polar bear soon darted him, and Wild started to focus his attention on his behind. He started to feel sleepy, and soon, blacked out.

Scott finally awoke in sweat as he just realized that he could remember his savage state. He found a pen and some paper, and wrote down everything he could remember before heading back to sleep. "Boy, will the fellas at the studio get a load of this when I come in tomorrow", he thought as he soon drifted off to sleep comfortably.


	3. More Questions Arise

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the delay. The holidays and the traveling threw me off from writing the 3rd chapter in the story. I'm still hoping I'm on the right track with this, and hopefully will continue to update as efficiantly I can. Thank you so much for your patience, and here's Chapter 3 of Stormy Nights: A Zootopia Story.**

Scott look at his alarm clock, and it read 6am. He felt he couldn't sleep anymore, so he got up, and decided to have a bowl of cereal. He wasn't in any particular mood to go anywhere this early, so he sat down at the computer, and started to check his usual things like E-mail, news, comics, and maybe even some ZooTube videos. Not much has changed since he saw it last night, but the story of the night howler attack on him is still a hot topic. There were even rumors of CSI: Zootopia in the works of making an episode based on the attack.

"Well, that's one way to get fame, I guess", Scott thought to himself as he looked elsewhere on the internet.

He decided to check up on his hometown from the Polar region, Wolfsburg. Wolfsburg is a medium sized regional center in the western part of Polar Region, capital of the Wolf province. The city is mainly inhabited by Timber Wolfs, along with Bears, Foxes, Weasels, Rabbits, Coyotes, and Deer just to name a few. His family has lived there for generations, even tracing back to one member, Charlie Wolfenstein, who was the founder of the city.

Scott looked at the local news and, unsurprisingly, there was a headline about the attack on himself. Aside from that, there was going to be the annual fishing competition, which Scott's father used to compete in. In his lifetime, his father won at least 5 competitions, and due to that, he remember his father proudly displaying his trophies in the entryway of their home. There was also some news about some school accomplishments, a few robberies, and some political changes in the city and surrounding communities. Feeling satisfied, he decided to turn off the computer, and walked towards the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. He had just gotten into the tub when John walked in.

"Oh, jeez!" John yelled out, "I didn't know you were in here."

"Relax, dude" Scott said in his calm tone of voice, "No one else is here beside us. Just do your thing, so you won't have to wait."

John moved along, getting ready by taking a shower, brushing his hair and teeth, and putting on his police uniform.

"From what I heard at the department, Chief Bogo is really trying to crack down on who did that attack on you. He said if we don't find them soon, another animal may be hit next."

"Well, I guess that's good. The sooner they find the culprit, the sooner this whole ordeal can blow over. Mammals are looking at me as the one went savage, not as much as the one who joined ZNN."

"Oh, don't let that get you down. Remember when we first moved to Zootopia? It was during those protests with predators vs prey. We just happened to move in at the wrong time."

"Heh heh. Yeah, I remembered we visited Savannah Square for a tour around the area, and we stumbled across the protest with that pop singer, Gazelle, in it. Those mammals were about to tear each other's necks out."

"Good thing that's in the past. Just got to hope it won't spark up another protest." John then looked at his watch and noted the time.

"Oh! I better get going, my shift starts in 45 minutes. I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok! See ya!" Scott then proceeded to get out of the tub, and start to freshen up to go out. It was finally Friday. The last day before the weekend, which he had off. Today was a little bit special, since he would meet up with the news team for lunch at an upscale restaurant close by to the studios. It was, from what he heard, a tradition that had gone on for a good 10 years now. So much so that the restaurant already has a table set up for the evening news team by the time they go there. But Scott still had a lot of time on his hands before he had to go out, so he got on one of his best suits, and decided to watch some TV.

As he entered the living room, he noticed a box that hadn't been opened since they moved in. He decided to open it, and in it was a video camera. He immediately knew what it meant to him, as it was his dad's old camera. His dad, outside of police and detective work, had a love of filming with his camera of pretty much anything. Especially with anything to do with the family.

He hooked up the camcorder to the TV, and looked through the tapes to see which ones to play. He found one titled "Outing to the Water Park". Scott immediately thought of that day. It was the first day of summer, and one of the warmest too in Wolfsburg. A brand new waterpark had opened, and his whole family got there to experience it for the first time. He popped it in, and watched at the old memories. He couldn't believe how different his whole family was, from hearing his dad's voice for the first time in a year, to seeing how small he and his siblings were, to just how happier times were. He saw one scene where he was being a show-off, and because of it, lost his balance on the diving board and went straight into the water.

Scott couldn't believe how much off a goofball he was when he was younger, and how times were simpler for him. He watched a couple more home movies, one that involved a birthday party, another one where he and his brothers were playing video games, and one especially where he and his siblings actually worked on a movie they were putting real effort into. Scott thought that even though his dad was gone, at least he left behind memories to relive and enjoy.

Just as he was putting away some tapes, Scott heard honking from outside. He looked out, and saw his ride to the restaurant. He got out, locked up his house, and got in the car. In it, was Fabienne Growley, Peter Moosebridge, Boi Cha, and a new face he hasn't seen yet, David Koalabell. Boi Cha, who owns the car, said, "Hello Scott. Glad you could join us!"

"Thank you", Scott said real sincere. Even though he would be getting to know more about his colleagues, his was concerned that all they would talk about was the night howler incident. Peter saw this look on his face, and replied, "Don't worry about it, Scott. We all made a promise to not talk about that. Besides, it's already been over talked about than it has been."

"That's nice to hear. So, where are we going again?"

"The place is called La Casa di Pasta", Fabienne started to explain, "It's a well liked bistro just near the ZNN studios, and, believe it or not, actually has more to offer than just pasta dishes."

"Do they have any fruit?" Scott curiously asked.

Peter chuckled a little, and said, "They do have a speciality dish containing only different kinds of fruit. I didn't know you where one who even liked fruit."

"Well, fruit was a main choice to eat in our house. My folks said it was similar to how... Uhh... Never mind. Forget what I was about to say."

"Don't worry about it", David Koalabell said after breaking silence, "I understand what you were going to say."

This reassured Scott, and actually started to strike up a conversation with the koala he barely knew before then. They both talked along the way, getting to know basics like names, hobbies, and even a few thoughts on the world. The news team pulled into the resturant after a drive from Tundratown to Savannah Central. The place seemed less crowded than expected, but even with the case said, the team were able to get their usual spot: on the second floor, 3 tables from the stairs, and overlooking the giant plaza like center inside the resturant.

After orders were placed in, everyone wanted to know more about their new colleague, only 3 days into his job.

"Where did you live before Zootopia?" Boo Cha asked as he was the one to strike up the first question.

"Well", Scott replied, "I'm from the otherside of the country, in the polar region. The city is called Wolfsburg, and it is where one of my so many great-grandfathers, Charlie Wolfenstein, established it as a town. So, I guess you could say I come from a well respected family in the city."

"You know, I have family that lives in Wolfsburg", Peter said, "they say that it is the opposite of Zootopia, being 90% predators and 10% prey."

"You're not wrong. Other than the main dominant group being wolfs, you also got the same kind of animals you would find in Tundratown. Anyway, my father was the one who links me to the man that founded the city. My father was a respected police official, almost able to become chief of police, and my mom just recently retired from being a emergency dispatcher. My 5 brothers and sisters, well, to put it simply, John and I made the move to Zootopia once we both got done with school. My 4 other siblings stayed behind, and now run a successful security company. I hear that they're planning to expand outside of the Wolf province in the Polar Region since they're getting good business."

"Sounds like Wolfsburg should be a place to vacation sometime in the future." Fabienne expressed with interest.

"I'm glad you wanted to do that. Wolfsburg is filled with sights to see, things to do, and even have some competitions people can compete in. Like the fishing contest my father was able to win on a regular basis."

"You said that your father is close to becoming police chief. What's holding him back?" David asked in a curious tone of voice.

Scott could only look at his drink before saying, "He WAS close to becoming one. He had one final mission to do before they could have considered him to become chief. He went out on a drug bust, with the intent of shutting down a drug ring that had plagued the city the last few months. He and his team were approaching this huge house perched on the side of a cliff, when they got ambushed. Some bears, high on, whatever they were taking, overpowered my dad and... being so close to the edge of the cliff, he slipped. He fell to his death."

Dead silence had filled the table. The rest of the team, other than David, knew up to that point that his father was dead, but they didn't expect how he died to be so tragic.

Scott continued, "The rest of his team were able to get out of there barely, and had to call in the calvery. The mammals behind it were taken to jail, and when one officer realized that their leader hadn't been seen since the ambush, they went looking for him. Found his body at the bottom of the 50 ft. cliff. Two of them had to break the news to my mother, and she was left devastated. John and I had to take a week and a half off from finishing school to be with them when the funeral went underway. It seem like the whole city of 2.5 million animals showed up to pay respects to my dad. He was buried next to his forefathers before him, and he has been honored as one of the city's few true heros. Been a year since then, but, a tiny part of me can't get over the fact that he's gone."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Boi Cha said with remorse. "No one should have to deal with the lost of a family member in that fashion."

David started to apologize too for his behavior, but Scott told him it was cool, and that he didn't know. But then Scott then suddenly remembered something. He was going to tell them about the dream he had last night, but it had slipped his mind after he watched some of his old home movies.

"So, I know I didn't want to talk about it anymore, but I did remember something that could be added as new."

"What it about the night howler attack?" Fabienne asked concerned.

"Yes! I actually remembered what I was doing while in my savage state. I had an overpowering of instinct that overtook logic. I was hungry, and I wanted to eat something so badly. I was fortunate enough to see an officer with a tranquilizer take me out so quick, but I…." Scott then remembered seeing something out of place from his vision. He saw what looked to be a black limousine speeding away. The reason why it was so unusual was because he was in a part of the district where limos are out of place. Sure, he heard of the crime boss, Mr. Big, sending limousines everywhere in the city, but this particular one was just not right. He took down a note on a napkin, reminding him to spread on the info to the ZPD.

Just as he got done writing, the food arrived. Eating lunch went uneventful, although Scott couldn't believe how delicious the fruit was. When the check came around, he pulled out his wallet to pay his fair share, but everyone else insisted that they would all take care of his meal. Afterwards, the team got up, and headed into work just a few blocks down. Once there, Scott sat down at his desk in the studios, and decided to give his brother a call to the station. He waited around 10 seconds before the line picked up.

"Thank you for calling the ZPD, Precinct 1, City Center. My name is Benjamin Clawhauser speaking. How can we help?"

"Well, if it isn't Clawster, my brother's partner in crime. How are ya, big guy?!"

"Good afternoon, Scott. I've been doing so much better today. Your brother is actually out on lunch break with some of the other officers right now, do you want me to relay a message to him?"

"Yes! Tell him, and those small officers, Judy and Nick, that I may have new details on the night howler incident. I think I saw something in my vision that may help solve the case."

"Oh…. Ok. I'll let them know that. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Naw. Nothing else. Thanks Ben."

"Anytime, Scott. I'll see you later, hopefully."

"You will. I got to get back to work, so, see ya later. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone, and breathed out a sigh of relief. At least that info was off his shoulders. Scott then refocused himself on new radar images coming in from the Weather Service. He noted that rain was intensifying just south of the city.

"Monsoon season, no doubt." He thought to himself. He also looked at radar images in his homelands, the Wolf Province. He saw some scattered snowstorms around the province, and a bigger one over Wolfsburg. It was only the beginning of a very long winter in the province, since the area was so far up north on the continent.

He switched the monitor back to the local area, and soon, he was watching the TV screen on top of his TV camera. Usually around now they would have some sort of episode from CSI playing, but today was different. Another news outlet, somewhere in the Polar region of all places, were watching the takeoff of 7 astronauts into space. Still the same reason as always, to do experiments while at zero gravity. He wasn't too much interested into it, so he went on his phone to check his social media. He did this until it was time to get ready for the broadcasts. Just like the last two days, he was calm and collected, and got through with no incidents. He left the studios finally relieved he had his weekend off. As he walked out, he noticed his brother's car just outside, waiting for him since he carpooled into work that morning.

"Hey John." Scott said in a delighted, but tiresome voice. "How have you been?"

"Good. Listen, I got your message. Just so you know, Judy and Nick are trying to track down the limousine that you saw in your vision. If it's on the security cameras, then it'll be proven as fact."

"That's nice. The weight on my shoulders are lifting off of me. I just want to bury this behind, and only remember it 20 years down the road, when I finally have pups.

"Same here. I wouldn't worry too much though, as there are many fish in the sea called Zootopia. We'll find our soulmate."

"I sure hope so. I know Mom wants grandpups, but with Walker already the first to marry and have a pack, that should hold her over until we find someone."

"Hehe! Good luck to the both of us."

As they finally arrived home, the day was finally starting to wind down, and a certain tired weatherman fell asleep in seconds.


	4. The Big One

KRACK-BOOM! The sound of lighting had Scott jump out of bed. He knew that the storms from the south were rolling into Zootopia, but he didn't expect it to be that early, and that loud for that matter. He looked at his alarm clock, and it was only 8:10am. He looked at his phone, to see a text from Boi Cha, asking him about his opinion on the storm system. Scott texted back, "I don't know yet. Let me check the radar from my computer, and I'll see what's going on."

It was only Saturday, and it was his first day off. At the very least, he didn't have to go into work that day. Scott decided to wear a basic white T-Shirt and a pair of blue Jeans, and hopped onto the computer. He noticed that the storm system from yesterday had grown. It nearly covered the whole entire metro area, and there were more storm systems forming just further south, towards the tri-burrows area.

He sent another text to Boi, saying, "I'd check the storms rolling in today. Nothing alarming, but we may have some rain for the next few days."

Boi responded a minute later, saying: "Ok. Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep an eye on the storms at work today."

Scott, feeling satisfied, turned off the computer, and decided to play some video games. For those who knew Scott personally, video games were not only a hobby for him, but also a way for him to relieve some stress if he needed it. Some of his favorites were crime games, both on the good side or the bad side of the law, fighting games, some RPGs, and some driving games. He decided to play a game that had been out for some time, called Sleeping Dogs; which was basically a good side of the law crime game.

As he was playing, though, he felt something wasn't right. He felt like, he was being watched. But how could that be? He was certain that he was alone since his brother had to go in for half a day. But something told him to look out the living room window, which was just a huge window with a built in seat in it. As he grabbed the curtains to pull them to the center, he noticed something across the street. It was difficult to tell what it was since it was pouring like a waterfall outside, but he soon realized what he was looking at, a black limousine. And the worst part, it looked exactly like the one from in his vision.

Remaining calm, he closed the curtains, locked the front door, grabbed his phone and gun, and made a call to his brother. Not the police number, but his brother's personal number. He only used it during lunch breaks, outside of work of course, and in the rare case, emergencies. The call went through, and his brother picked up after 4 rings.

"Hey, Scott." John said worrisome, "Is something wrong?"

"I hate to say it, but I may be in danger", Scott said a little distressed.

"What's going on exactly? Did someone break in?"

"No. Nothing of that sort. But I think the guys that got me 2 days ago found me. I see the limo outside of our house, John. And if I don't get help soon, they may break in and get me."

"Scott, just sit tight, and I'll send some help. Do you have the gun our dad gave us before we went off to college?"

"Yes, and I'm not afraid to use it if they try to get in here. Don't let that be the case, and send some help!"

"I'm on it. Just stay calm, and do what you need to do before we get there. I got to go. Love you bro."

"Love you too," Scott said almost crying, "Bye."

Scott hung up, and not wanting to end up dead like his father a year ago, he made sure the gun was loaded, and ready to fire if the worst case scenario does play out. As he looked through the curtains again, he could still see the limousine, and with the rain clearing up a little bit, could now be certain that it was the one. He could even see someone inside it. He had no idea what species it even was, but came to the conclusion that it was one of the huger mammals, like the ones back home in Wolfsburg, and in Tundratown.

He didn't know if they saw him, but he could tell that the figure was looking in the general direction of his home. But things escalated when he heard knocking at the door. He gulped as he knew it could be the guys that were with the limo outside, but then again, it could be anyone. He slowly approached the door, and looking through the peephole, could see a giant polar bear in what seemed to be a suit and tie. He thought of many possible connections this guy could have, primarily the mafia. But he didn't really do anything of note to be dealt with the mafia, unless of course, he did something without knowing it.

Scott slowly backed away from the door, still with the gun in his paw, and just tried to keep quiet. He then had a flashback to 10 years earlier when he was firing off his first gun. It was at an outdoor shooting range, mainly used by the Wolfsburg Police Department, but since his dad was an officer, he had access to it with his family.

"One thing you got to realize about self-defense", remembering what his father said to him that day, "is that you should never be afraid to use a gun for protection. Now I'm not telling you to use it for everything, which would be stupid and will end you up in jail. But if someone you don't know is in your house, or close to being in your house, that's the time to use it. Let's see what you got for this first round."

The small wolf then pulled the gun up to aim and fired a couple of rounds at the picture outline of a random mammal. When his dad went over to analysis, he gave a thumbs up and said, "Good aim. This would be enough to immobilize the perpetrator. Now, let me teach you something about the gun itself."

As the flashback came to an end, Scott heard the banging at the front door get louder and louder. He readied his gun by aiming at the door and yelled, "Get the hell out of here! I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it if you bust in here!"

The banging came to an abrupt stop, and soon, he heard footsteps hurrying away from the porch. But fortunately for him, he heard he didn't get too far, as the police finally showed up, and once he heard that, decided to step outside. The rain had lightened up some since the last time he looked out the window. He saw a squadron of cars surrounding the area, and he saw two polar bears in suits in handcuffs. He saw his brother run up to the porch and gave him a hug like it was the last time they would see each other.

"Oh my goodness, Scott! I thought you were a goner!" John yelled as he started to shake.

"Don't worry about a thing, bro", Scott said reassuring enough, "Even if he got in here, I had my little friend to help me out."

"Hehehe… You know how to crack a joke, even when the situation is serious don't ya?"

"Well, I've always been the prankster in our family, so yes."

After John stopped hugging Scott, Scott noticed two officers that he was expecting to show up later that night, Judy and Nick.

"Man, we pretty much booked it to be sure we caught the suspects, didn't we, Carrots?" Nick asked in his usual slick style he had.

"Sure we did, you crazy fox." Judy replied with a little sarcasm herself, "I'm glad I didn't slam the brakes on you since I am just a bad driver."

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny, Jude."

"Hey, guys." Scott said with some relief, "I glad you got here when you did. I don't what would have happened if certain factors hadn't happened.

"Well, we would have been here later today, but thanks for the early invite." Nick said in his usual non-serious tone, "At least we got some criminals today."

"Scott, do you think those bears work for the mafia? For Mr. Big of all people?" Judy asked as she started to interview Scott for a police report.

"I… don't know. Even if they are, why would they want to take an interest in me? Why are they driving the same limousine from in my savage vision? Why did one of them want me to answer the door so badly?"

"I have a hunch", Judy started to explain to her partner, "We know Mr. Big. He may be running businesses with money he may not have obtained legally, but, why would he want to go after someone like Scott?"

"Maybe someone is trying to set him up?" Nick offered a suggestion to Judy's hunch.

"Could be. Listen, Scott, I have close ties to Mr. Big, because I save his daughter some time ago. We'll go ask Mr. Big if he did send those polar bears to your doorstep. Depending on his answer, we may have to look at this case in a whole other light."

"Well, I would appreciate it. Thanks, officers." Scott shook hands with the bunny and the fox, before asking, "Can we still expect you for dinner tonight? Or does our duel have other big plans for tonight?"

"No, we were actually just going to go drinking, and lolly-gag around until we pass out on the streets," Nick said in a serious tone. Scott's face was one of confusion and a bit of sadness.

"I'm joking! Hahaha…. Of course, will be here for tonight!"

"Don't worry about him, Scott", Judy said reassuring him, "He'll get what's coming to him. You stay safe, sir."

"Thank you, Judy. Have a safe trip back! I hear that the rain is coming in again at full force!"

Scott sat down in his swing bench on the porch as he let out a sigh of relief. The situation was over, and life can continue on normally… for now anyway. Scott then looked up to see his brother was still on the porch with him.

"Don't you have to be back at the station? It's only 9:30, you know."

"I would, but after I placed an emergency to our residence, Chief Bogo told me to just stay home for the rest of the day. So, I'm here at least." John then sat on the swing bench with Scott, and they listened to the rain starting to pour some more.

John then asked, "Think it'll stop raining soon?"

Scott looked at his brother, then replied, "Doesn't seem like it. Radar tells me we'll be having storms until Tuesday. May even get some hail." Scott then looked down at the wooden floor below him and started to have his mind wander off.

John noticed and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just… everything dude. Our dad, us moving, the attack on me, my new job. Pretty much everything."

"Don't give yourself so much trouble. You are pretty much one of the nicest, most sociable mammal I know of. And that's saying a lot when I know of mammals like Clawhauser."

"Thanks, I guess." The two brothers then just sat there and listened to the sound of the rain hitting the earth. Even though it was kind of loud, it was somewhat unusual for rain like this to fall down in the city, since the districts have very distinctive climates. All of the sudden, Scott's phone went off. It wasn't someone calling, or even texting. It was one of those government issued statements that alerted people of incoming weather. When he looked down, he saw that Zootopia and everything south towards the tri-burrows were under a tornado watch and a severe thunderstorm warning.

"Hey John, let's go inside. The weather out here is supposed to get worse."

"Ok. Not going to argue about it." They both went inside, and as John went into the kitchen to make a small snack, Scott hopped onto the computer and started to monitor the storm situation. It seems like there were more storms popping up out of nowhere, each one getting stronger than the last. But there was one particular area where the storms were generating, that would be developing southwest of the town of Bunnyburrow. He actually recognized the name because in one conversation he had with Judy, she told him about her hometown, and how it was like growing up there before she made the move to Zootopia.

Scott decided to send a text to Judy, asking her to see her family is prepared for the storm. Surprisingly, he got a text back saying, "They'd called me saying that they were watching the storms come in. They have a basement, and an attic is things go for the worst." After being reassured, Scott decided to also send a text to Boi Cha, asking him to keep an eye on the developing weather. Boi also responded by saying, "The station is on full alert. We'll break the airwaves if an emergency arises."

Keeping his computer on, this time, he moved on over the living room where he noticed that his game was still on. He picked up the controller and started to play. His brother John soon joined him on the couch, only this time, he was wearing a light-blue ZPD t-shirt, and a pair of tan cargo shorts.

"Don't mind if I play some games with you?" John asked as he held up a controller.

"I don't mind. Let me find a game we can both play."

For the next 4 hours, the wolfs played a series of games that had a co-op option. It was not long after that John looked at the clock and said, "Oh crap! I better get started on dinner. Ben, Nick, and Judy will be here in a few hours."

"Oh, ok," Scott said in agreement, "Don't need any help now, would you?"

"After what you have gone through for the last couple of days, I think you need to rest your mind. Why don't you take a nap, and I'll wake you up when it's time."

Feeling tired as it was, Scott couldn't agree more. He turned on his favorite channel, ZNN, and started to doze off. As he was sleeping, however, his senses started to go off. He didn't understand it at the time, but he could feel something bad was coming. Not for him or his family per say, but something was going to happen, and it would affect many mammals. Again, he woke up sweating. He felt… hot, of all things. He looked at the clock and noted that it was 5pm. He had only been asleep for 3 hours, and yet it felt like a few short minutes. Never the less, he got up and used the bathroom, freshening up for the arrival of the guests tonight. He also had some doubts about the raging weather outside. It seems like the storm of the decade if it keeps it up.

"I think they just pulled up", John yelled out to Scott, "and in good timing too. Just got everything done in here"

Scott rushed on over to the door and opened it up to find Judy, Nick, and Benjamin. Being that they had just got out of the rain, they were a little wet, but other than that, they seemed fine. Judy was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and some running tights, Nick wore his usual tropical shirt with a black tie and tan pants, and Clawhauser was a plaid lumberjack shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Why, hello guys." Scott proceeded to then greet the mammals in. "Judy, it's nice to see you. Nick, it's cool you were able to make it. And of course, I couldn't forget my main cat, Clawster!" Scott and Ben gave each other a hug, and after they got in, Scott closed the front door. He led them into the tiny dining room that was able to fit 6 average sized wolfs. Considering the height of Judy and Nick, John made sure that two of the seats were adjusted and optimized for comfort. After all was set up and ready, the conversations started up.

"So," Scott started out, "How did you guys get to meet John?"

"For me, I met John when he first came into the headquarters", Clawhauser began to explain. "He was wondering where everything was, and how to efficiently run a good job running reception."

"Yeah, and you also taught me the ways of the donut," John chimed in, "What flavors there were, how many one could eat, different tastes from different bakers…"

"Sounds like the Clawhauser I met when I became an officer." Judy chuckled, "He actually was the only one that was nice enough to me, even correcting himself about his slip of the tongue."

Clawhauser turned a shade of red, as Judy continued. "John actually met Nick and I in the breakroom, same day that Nick had joined the force. After that, we learned more about John, and it turns out, he was a fun loving caring kind of guy."

"He always made sure that our frowns were turned upside down." Nick then spoke in.

"Oh, ha-ha." John responded jokingly, "Nick here always has some wise crack line to tell, no matter what situation were in. Like that one time, I think it was a month ago. He came in, with this huge elephant who he clearly had put up a fight with, and as I was processing him in, this elephant lets out something along the lines of, "I didn't know someone as small as a fox could take me down." You know what Nick's response was: "Then maybe you shouldn't underestimate the unexpected."

"While we're on the subject of police cases," Scott then changing the subject, "Did you guys find anything on the bears you arrested this morning?"

"Well, not a lot per say." Judy started to explain. "What we do know as of now, is that those bears were not linked to Mr. Big and that the limousine isn't either. And while we are waiting for their lawyers to show up, since they told us they wanted them, we did trace the license plate outside of the Zootopia Metro Area. And, uh… disturbing enough, the car came from the Wolf Province."

Scott had just spat out his water after hearing that. "The WOLF PROVINCE?! Why in the world would these two bears coming after me be from my homelands?!"

"Sadly, we don't know yet." Nick said a little bit confused, "But if our hunch is right, this could mean this goes down to a personal level. It's not every day that there are suspicious mammals coming from the other side of the country to pay a visit."

"That is scary," John said a little shaken up.

"Probably as scary as these storms are, today?" Clawhauser then said with a little chuckle.

"You know, about that." Scott then said as he tried to not think of the shocking news, "Zootopia is getting hit a system unseen in 11 years, where these powerful storms pop up one after another. And from what I heard on the TV, there have already been a few tornadoes in the countryside already."

"Nothing too big, though, right?" John asked.

"As of now, nothing too serious has popped up. If there was, I'd be in the station right now, or at least out in the field."

Suddenly, a buzzing sound filled the room. Judy looked down at her phone and saw that her parents were calling. "That's unusual." Judy noted, "My parents don't call me around this time of the day. Excuse me." Judy then stepped out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

At the same time, Scott's phone buzzed. He looked and saw it was from the station. He picked up and said hello before a serious voice came in from the other end.

"Hey Scott, this is Boi. We got an emergency situation happening."

Scott jumped up, and asked, "What's happening?"

"The town of Bunnyburrow… just got hit by a tornado. Reports are saying that everything has been swept away."

Scott then looked towards Judy, and the same happened vice versa. They both knew something bad had just happened in Judy's hometown, and it would be one to remember for the ages.


	5. The Bunnyburrow Tornado Aftermath

**So, I don't know why I had such a hard time trying to type up this chapter. I know it's shorter than most, but this is the best I can think of as a transition. I hope you enjoy this little piece of the continuing story, but I must warn you. There may be hints of distrubing content, but that's about it.**

"You want me to go and investigate?" Scott proceeded to ask.

"I'm actually heading to your place." Boi responded over the phone, "I'm going to quickly pick you up, and were going to go and see what happened out there."

"I see. I'll be ready in a minute."

Scott then hurried over to get his rain jacket, and as he did, he told John, "Get the car ready, and be ready to follow us when we leave….. Judy! Can you ride with John?"

"I can. I need to make sure that my family is alright." Judy said a little shaken up. "Nick, would you like to come?"

"If it involves family, I can come," Nick responded seriously, which he rarely showed.

"Clawhauser." Scott then responded. "Can you do me a huge favor? After what has happened the last couple days, I need someone to look after the house. Could you watch it, at least until John gets back?"

"I can do that. Just be safe." Clawhauser responded, also looking serious.

"Alright you guys, let's get going!" Scott yelled as he rushed out the door with everyone in tow. The rain seemed to be heavier now, as the crew left the house. Scott hopped on into the news van, and the pair of cars were now on the two-hour track to Bunnyburrow. Boi noticed the following car, and asked, "Are those folks with you?"

Scott responded, "Yes they are. One of them has family in Bunnyburrow, so I told them to follow us over there."

"Well, sit tight, it's going to be a long and bumpy trip there."

Scott then looked out the window, as he saw the lighting occasionally strike, he had another flashback. It went back to a little more than 2 years ago when he was out in the field during tornado season. Since the Prairie region, south of Zootopia was a hotspot for tornadoes, Scott and a couple of his classmates went out and chased storms.

Remy Mousse, Eric Zebrawood, and Marlin Lionel had the same dreams as Scott did, become weather personalities, and all 4 came together for a shared cause, studying to become meteorologists. Remy was a city boy, coming from Little Rodentia. He had always wanted to be a weatherman on the TV channel, Mice 12. Eric lived in a predominant predator town called Pantherville, and wanting to have something for his life, decided to pursue science. He wanted to have a better understanding of weather, and that's what made him go for it. Marlin had the opposite of Eric, in which he grew up in a predominantly prey town called Herb City. Not wanting to go into politics like his father, he destined to one day be a meteorologist in Zootopia, with the advancements in technology.

One day in May, Scott's crew had gone out and started to follow a developing storm. He caught film of what was, at the time, a small rope shape tornado. But, as he and his crew got closer, the tornado all the sudden grew in strength, and almost flung them off the road. The crew was very lucky to not be sucked up into the tornado, but for a nearby town going by the name of Fox Grove, luck was not on their side. The town had been cleaned right off the map, and nothing in the small town of about 1,000 mammals was left untouched. One of the most haunting memories Scott remembered was a young looking weasel, covered in dirt and debris, come running for help.

When he asked the young weasel where his family was, the young one responded, "I don't know! They're all gone, and I don't know where they went."

Sadly, the young weasel's five family members, along with 27 others, were killed in the storm. The crew couldn't believe how much had been taken away from so many, and that the fact the tornado had taken a violent turn for the worst. This storm made them stronger, and to this day, keep the events of that storm in the back of their heads as they now work for their dream jobs.

As Scott returned to, Boi Cha started to speak up, "Scott, just a reminder that this community isn't like the cities you're used to living in. You may experience prejudice, but in a time like this, I don't think you need to worry as much."

Scott chuckled a little, "Yeah. But like I said, I learned about the community through Judy, so I'm ready for anything." Scott then started to think of the encounter of the young weasel he ran into a few years back. Boi noticed and asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

"I guess. Just thinking of that poor weasel that lost his family."

"Oh, that guy. Well, I'm sure he is still trying to carry on with life. But no matter, no one should lose their family at that young of an age."

"Yeah, I can image so."

For the next 30 minutes, the ride to Bunnyburrow was silent. Boi focused on getting the van to the devastation, and Scott focused on collecting reports from the station. He had to be prepared for the scene that was to await him at the end of the road. The rain let up a little and was now falling down as a shower. Soon enough, the "Welcome to Bunnyburrow" sign appeared. Scott could see the first of many houses into town, and thought, "Looks like the north side of town made it through."

As the van then pulled into the more populated town center, the damage started to show. Many businesses with windows blown out, the town hall sustaining major damage, and townhouses being leveled down to the foundations. The van pulled over, and search for survivors started. Scott could see many mammals gathering at other places that received less damage, and as he ran towards the more destructive, heard the cries of mammals trapped.

"My baby!" a bunny started to shout, "My baby is trapped down there!"

Scott ran over and saw how much distressed the woman was in. "Where did you say your baby was?" he asked very concernedly.

"She's down in the cellar. Debris fell all over us, and now I can't get to her! Please help!"

Scott took off his jacket and started to pull out debris with his bare paws. He wondered as he was digging why the fire department hasn't responded yet, and more importantly if the baby was still breathing. He dug for what seemed to be forever until he found something tan looking. He pulled it out, and it was, miraculously the baby. But the problem, he didn't feel her breathing. He panicked as he thought she was already gone, but she still felt warm to the touch. Wasting no time, his emergency instinct kicked in and remembering what his father had taught him, started to do CPR.

After several compressions and breaths taken, the baby started to breathe again, and when that happened, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Ma'am, I think this belongs to you," Scott said cheerfully.

The mother grabbed and hugged her baby, and said, "Thank you, Mr.….."

"Wild. Ma'am, try and take your daughter to the hospital. She may have been out for a while."

"Thank you, Mr. Wild, for saving her life." The mother then gave the wolf a hug and ran off towards the less destructive part of town.

As night fell, Scott, along with more help as they arrived, continued to search for survivors. Sometimes there were happy endings, and other times there were not so happy endings. As midnight approached, he sat down on the curb and broke down. He hadn't seen so much devastation since the Fox Grove tornado, and that was a walk in the park compared to tonight. He started to shake and felt different emotions. For a while, he sat alone, thinking about what he had been trained for, and it wasn't this.

He then felt a small paw land on his shoulder, and when he looked up, saw Judy standing there with Nick, and what seemed like her parents.

"Are you ok, Scott?" Judy asked concerned.

"I don't know what you guys saw, but I saw things that would give any mammal PTSD."

"Look, let's not worry about that right now." Judy then turned and waved her hand over. "Scott, I know this is a bad time, but I want you to meet my parents, Stu and Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you both," Scott said as he shook hands with the bunnies. "I'm sorry I'm like this, I just been through a lot tonight."

"Understandable," Stu said seriously. "It's nice to meet the well-known weatherman from ZNN today."

"Look, Hun," Bonnie started to speak up, "We wanted to ask since you are Judy's friend, that with the way you look, you could use some sleep. Since downtown is, well…, gone, we wanted to know if you wanted to stay at our place."

"That's very kind of you. But unless you got room to accommodate bigger mammals like me and Boi over there…"

"Well, it's not exactly in the house." Stu spoke up, "When bigger animals do spend the night, we have a nice big room in the barn."

"I mean, I could use some sleep. I do have to get up in the early morning to report for ZNN. Lead the way."

Scott got into the van with his colleague, and they drove towards the Hopps farm. On the way, there was more damage to be seen. Although not as bad as downtown, there were properties that were ripped to shreds. Mammals, mostly bunnies, were either looking through the wreckage, huddling with close ones, or just lying on the ground, either hurt or worse.

"Do you think they had any warnings?" Scott asked Boi.

"Of course, they did. TV stations in the tri-burrows were interrupted to warn residents. I guess they didn't expect this." Boi began to sigh and then started to focus on the road.

Five minutes later, the whole crew pulled into the Hopps Family Farm. The farm looked pretty normal, with only the tree line being disrupted just a quarter mile north, towards town. The house was big enough for the average bunny family, which could contain up to 350 bunnies. Next to the house was a huge barn, which was mostly used for storage, but did contain a guest studio for visitors staying overnight more towards the upstairs. Scott and Boi quickly unpacked, gave their thanks to the Hopps family, and were off to sleep not 20 minutes after arriving.

"Tomorrow is another day." Scott thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Burrow Famous Blueberry Pancakes

**I want to apologize for my long hiatus. I've been busy with school, and have recently been able to finish this chapter. Expect more chapters to come as I want to continue to expand on the world involving ZNN and other news organizations, the weather in this world, and most importantly, the backstory on the main character, and why he is the way he is today. Thank you for the extreme patience, and enjoy.**

*Music begins to play*

"Live, from the most watched and trusted news station in the country, this is the 'Morning Report' on Zootopia News Network. With co-anchors Michael Tanuyama and Boi Cha."

*Music ends*

"Good morning Zootopia. I'm Michael Tanuyama for the Morning Report, Boi Cha is out in the field this cool September morning. On our top story for today, last night storms are still producing rain as of this morning but were not as powerful as they were in the afternoon yesterday. Reports indicated that the storms produced hail as large as baseballs, flooding that rose up to 2 ft. in some places, and even some tornadoes had touched down. Most, however, went over fields in the Tri-Burrow area, but one unlucky town by the name of Bunnyburrow took a direct hit from one of the strongest tornadoes that experts are saying has ever touched down. Joining us in Bunnyburrow this morning is co-anchor Boi Cha and weatherman Scott Wild. So fellas, people from all over the country are having their eyes on this tiny community, what are some of the stories to have come out of residents who were in the storm?"

Boi spoke first: "Well Mike, many mammals in this community are trying to recover from last night's tornado, but it seems as of now, recovering is not a priority. The death toll is still rising today as more and more debris is being removed, and it seems because of it, most are grieving over the loss of life."

*cuts to a compilation of videos*

Boi continued to speak: "The tornado that hit Bunnyburrow was a fast one, as shown in this video taken just south of town. Pieces of debris were flung up in the air as the tornado reached the town. Just after it hit, many had to fight for their lives just long enough until either help arrived, or they freed themselves. This is where miracles happened, like the story that occurred with the Nicholsons, a family of pigs that own the local hardware store. They say that the storm shelter they placed into their new home just weeks prior most likely saved their lives, as their house had been swept away to its foundation. Other times, however, there was tragedy, like the case with the Marstons, a family of Marmots who lived across the street from the Nicholsons. No one knows where the family is after the tornado swept through, and witnesses said that they were home just shortly before the storm hit at full power. Their whereabouts are again, unknown at this hour."

Michael began to speak again, "What a very unfortunate event that happened in Bunnyburrow last night. I have a quick question for Scott before we get to our other news stories for the morning. Uh, Scott, after seeing the damage that occurred in the community, how would say the rating of the tornado is?"

"Well Mike, is very obvious that this wasn't your average hit and run tornado. This one was violent enough to blow houses to their foundations, and after analyzing the scene, I can safely say that, in terms of the Fujita scale, this was at the very least an F4 tornado."

"Thank you to the two of you, reporting live from the now devastated community of Bunnyburrow, is Boi Cha and Scott Wild, now let's get into what's going on elsewhere in the country."

When the camera crew gave the thumbs up, Scott let out a sigh of relief. "I am so tired right now. I still can't believe something like this could happen."

"There's a first for everything buddy. Why don't you walk around and see if anyone needs anything?"

"Ok, see ya then, Boi." Scott then left to walk near the downtown center. Downtown Bunnyburrow got some damage, but it wasn't heavy enough to permanently destroy historical buildings such as city hall and The Blueberry Inn. Scott took it all in, seeing how all the mammals getting together and helping out each other in a time of need. He wondered how mammals back in Wolfsburg would react if such a catastrophe occurred. He knew they would probably react the same way.

He found himself heading into a diner next to The Blueberry Inn to get something to eat. The diner was still running the usual business but had an influx of customers trying to get something down before heading out to clear the damage. As he walked in, he felt a bunch of eyes starting to penetrate him as he went up to the host stand.

"Well, howdy sir!" said a cheerful bunny waitress, "Welcome to the Classic Burrow Diner, how many for your party?"

"Just one please."

"Ok, follow me, sir." The waitress led him to a section accommodating bigger mammals, and sat at a booth next to a window, overlooking the destruction.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Just some coffee, please." Scott proceeded to then look out the window, and had some sort of déjà vu, primarily with the Fox Grove storm just a few years back. He mind started to wander off, thinking about why his passion was there in the first place. Why did he want to become a meteorologist? Did he even have that strong of a stomach to deal with situations like this? All he knew was it was way better than becoming a police officer, as he would have had to deal with gruesome scenes on a daily basis.

His phone began to ring, and he saw that it was his mother calling him. Picking it up and saying hello, his mother began to speak, "Oh Scott, I am so glad you are safe. How have you been doing?"

"I think I might need a little therapy after what I saw last night."

"If you feel like you need it, then get it. I don't want you to turn into a blubbering mess. So, I saw you on TV this morning. You seemed pretty relaxed after all."

"It's probably all the Cat Nip I took to make my nerves settle."

"Young man, you better not have taken drugs! I thought I raised you well enough to stay away from that stuff!"

"Mom, it's was a joke! I can crack jokes even in situations like this."

"Hopefully you're telling me the truth. I don't want you ending up dead like your father, not this early in your life anyways."

"You have my word, Mama." Scott then noticed the waitress coming back with a fresh pot of coffee. "Hey listen, I got to go. I'm about to get something to eat."

"Ok, stay safe honey. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Well sir", said the waitress as she started to pour a fresh cup of coffee, "Have you decided on what to eat?"

"Um, just a stack of your Famous Blueberry Pancakes with Whipped Cream and Cherries on top. And some hash browns to accompany it."

"Ok, we'll have the order out as soon as possible."

"Thank you, ma'am."

As the waitress left, Scott started to drink some coffee. He noted how fresh it was. Not because it was hot or anything of that nature, but the flavor was bursting with something he didn't get back in the city.

"Seems like this is locally made," Scott said underneath his breath.

"You'd actually be right, Scott." Scott suddenly jumped in his seat when he unexpectedly heard Judy's voice.

"Oh, Judy! Didn't expect you being here."

"Well, bunnies can be pretty stealthy. I saw you were in here, and I thought you would like some company."

"Um, that would be great. Have a seat."

Judy proceeded to sit at the booth, but due to her small size, the only thing sticking up were her ears. So she stacked some books from a bookshelf nearby and was now able to see over the table.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Judy then asked after getting situated."

"I don't know. A lot is on my mind, but I just can't seem to get it off. Just how a community like yours could stick together in a time of need."

"That's just by instinct. If anything bad happens, we gather together to make sure we don't go crazy, and then access the problem."

"Interesting to hear." Scott looked down at his coffee, and then said:

"Look, Judy. I'm about to ask you something I haven't asked anyone else just yet. Those bears you guys arrested yesterday morning, do you really think that they're involved with the night howlers? That they would actually drive all the way from the Wolf Province down to Zootopia just to do, whatever they planned on doing?"

"I'm not too sure, have you made anyone angry enough to do it?"

"Not really. I just find it odd that if they're involved, why would they target me? If it was personal, why didn't they go after my mom or my 4 siblings still home in Wolfsburg? Why make the drive to even visit me if it was nothing even serious?"

"Well, as much as I'd liked to help you now, we do have to follow the law. We can't just beat info out of them. Plus, you got this, so…"

"Here you are, sir. Your Blueberry pancakes with hash browns!" said the waitress as she came up with the meal.

"Ah yes, thanks!" Scott said relieved. He then took a bite out the pancakes, and like before, got a burst of freshness only found outside of the city. "These blueberries taste good. What's in this stuff?"

"Oh, those are most likely blueberries from my family's farm!" Judy said excited, "Everyone has those kind of reactions."

"These are great. You know Judy, I feel way better now. I'll finish this up, and get out there and help some more."

"Sounds good." Judy got up and exited the restaurant. Maybe it was the food, but Scott felt more relieved than ever and was ready to conquer the day.

A few days went by, and even though it seemed like the worst disaster to have ever hit the Burrows state will have its negative effects, the residents started to move on with their lives. It was now time for Scott, and everyone else to head back to Zootopia.

"Well, it was great to meet you, Scott!" Stu said with a smile on his face.

"You guys do come back whenever you would like to!" Bonnie said with a sort of southern mentality in her voice.

"Will do, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps." Scott said as he shook paws with the bunnies, "I might just head on down during the holidays to get some warmth."

"You guys do be safe!" Bonnie then called out as the van pulled out. Scott managed to wave before getting far enough to be out of site.

"Seemed like a nice couple." Boi proceeded to say as they got on the highway. "I'd actually glad we have mammals like that willing to be open-minded like that."

"Judy is the reason they're like that now. She said by becoming a cop, it helped open their eyes a little more."

"So tell me, Scott, was there always prejudice back up north, in the Wolf Province?"

"I guess, considering the area is predominantly predators. But we were better than that. Unlike the states down here in the south, the provinces in the north always a sort of inoffensive kind of mentality. We didn't like those who were prejudiced against others, but when it happened, we always thought they were joking. We were always like that, especially my father."

"So you're saying the south is more stubborn than the north?"

"In some aspects, yes. But in others, no. Whenever we had visitors come up to Wolfsburg for vacation from the south, they would always be surprised by the mentality we had. I worked as a hotel desk worker in the summers, and many times, mammals will tell me, 'Wow, this place is way different. No wonder mammals like it here'. I'm pretty sure they took something away from their visit. But not entirely."

"I've just lived in Zootopia my whole life, never really knowing the outside world unless it was talked about. In a way, I'm learning a lot from you lately."

"I'll take that as a compliment then." The rest of the way back home was in mostly silence. Boi focused on the road, and Scott focused on getting some work done. He was starting to think how his career has gotten off to a bumpy start. It had its ups and downs, but he just knew that if he had that kind of start, there would probably more things to come.


	7. One Week Later, and Even More Questions

"Good evening Wolfsburg, thank you for tuning in to ABC News Wolfsburg. I'm Ralph Beowulf. Today, the city mourns as one of the most respected officers on the WPD force, Larry Blaidd Wild, dies after falling down a 50 foot cliff. Officials say that the lieutenant, soon to be police chief, was commanding a drug bust on one of the top drug lords in the region. The drug bust was a success as the drug lord, identified as Dimitri Rascalov of Pik Medvedya, Siberia, was taken into custody along with his top aides. Regardless, the city now mourns over a fallen idol, and support from around the country has shown, including President Simba who plans on making a visit to the city. More on this story as we…"

"Are you still watching this?" John asked. It was been a little more than a week since the tornado, and a week and a half since the incident. In that time, Scott must have viewed the news stories on his father about 20 times.

"Yeah, I just needed to figure out something."

"What, you think that 'Dim-bulb' there sent a hit on you?"

"What else could explain it, John? Two bears coming in from Wolf Province, who have just been recently shown to have connections to the guy, and seem to have an interest in me. Coincidence is too much to look over here."

"But why would he do it? Isn't the guy locked up in Northpoint, where mammals like him can't have connections to the outside world?"

"Dude, we are talking about a guy was a one point the richest bear in the Polar Region, you'd think he would have connections, especially up at Northpoint."

"Why now, though? Dad's death was a few years ago, and we haven't heard of anything happening to our family back up north."

"It could be a number of things. Might be something I know, something that Dad gave to me, the circumstances of his death, I really don't know right now."

"Ok. Let's just drop it for now. I got to get into work anyhow, I have the nightshift for tonight. I got some groceries in the fridge and the cabinets, and I do have my phone. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks. I might actually go out tonight. I need to get my mind off of things for now."

"If you're going to go drinking, then let me take you there. That way, you can get a cab if you get drunk."

"Cool, let's go."

In Tundratown, there is quite the selection of bars and pubs to choose from, since many mammals migrated from the Polar Region of the country, and other parts of the world such as Siberia. Scott had recently decided to hang out at a place called the "Vol'fa Den" on Saturday nights, where the best drinks were at low prices. He especially wanted to go since it's really the only night he can let loose, and not wanting to risk breaking the law by drinking and driving, he'd tell the workers that if he got drunk, to call the taxi cab or his brother. Scott soon arrived at the classy joint, and said farewell to his brother.

He got in, got his usual spot at the bar, which was the corner where the TV was the closest, and ordered a few rounds. It wasn't long before mammals around him started to notice who he was, and was greeted by the occasional ZNN watcher. Even the bartender recognized him and said, "Hey, love your weather bit. First round of drinks are on me."

"Why thank you. You're too kind." As Scott would take shots, he would watch the TV, sometimes tuned into sports, and other times tuned into the news. Tonight was news, as there was a special on Zootopia history. As he got drunk however, his mind would start to wonder, and he would think about things he usually wouldn't. He, as he put it, a "deep thinker when booze influences the brain". He would usually spat out some of the craziest things one could ever hear, and sometimes, even he would be surprised by it. It was soon getting to a point where he could feel the alcohol take effect, and let him loosen up. After some shots, he ordered himself a margarita, something to give in to his sweet tooth.

Just then, he noticed a lady walking up towards him. She was a tiger, more so over in the Siberian breed. She looked very professional like Scott was, and started giving him kind of a "flirtatious" look. She sat down, and she soon said, "Hi, my name is Catharine Speed. It's nice to see such a nice generous man on TV here tonight."

"Well, Catharine, nice to meet you. I'm sorry for the slight slur, I've had a few too many already."

"Understandable. Just wanted to come to get some drinks too. You a regular here?"

"Only on Saturday nights. I have the weekend off, so I usually come here when I know I have time off."

"It's just very interesting that I haven't noticed you here until now. I been kind of wanting to meet you for a while."

"I keep getting told that a lot recently. I guess fame spreads rather quickly around these parts."

"Well, I mean you do more than just say the weather at night. I followed your work from last week, and your coverage of the storms were incredible. You think this trend will continue?"

"Possibly. We're in a system of weather that hasn't been seen for decades at this point. I don't know how the whole government and emergency services are responding to this."

"If you're curious, I actually do work for the government. I'm just a congress representative for Tundratown in the national government."

"They actually have a representative for each of the districts in Zootopia?"

"It's a long story. To put it bluntly, it got to a point where Zootopia got so much in population, they thought it be better to have a congress mammal from each respective district, kind of like how cities all over the country are represented, rather than an area."

"Ah, I see. I guess it is quite interesting. Want me to buy you a drink?"

"You don't have to do that."

"Trust me, I can pay for it." Scott then turned toward the bartender and yelled, "Hey Boris! One round for the lovely lady here." He then turned back toward her and asked, "So, I just wanted to ask this right out of the ballpark. Are you single?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The reason why is because I had a nasty breakup with my boyfriend. We didn't see eye to eye anymore, and we went our separate ways. Now a days, I feel like he wants me back, just following me everywhere."

"Man, sorry about that. I guess I know how that feels lately."

"Rumor has it that the great and powerful Rascalov has sent his henchmen to you, while he's at Northpoint. Is that true?"

"It's becoming more and more like it? I don't even know why he has a bone to pick with me, or even why he knows me."

"If you don't mind me asking, who exactly was Rascalov?"

Scott let out a deep sigh, and then continued, "Dimitri Rascalov, a mammal that was known to have unofficial total control of the Polar Region for a time. He wasn't the typical mafia type kind of guy, as he would let anyone know who was boss. He earned his trade through the Faustin crime family, before backstabbing the capo of the family, Mikhail Faustin. This happened longed before I was born, so it was a rumor spread around. What was scarier was that anyone who worked for him would say that if he didn't have a need for you anymore, instead of just letting them go, he would backstab them as well. But the government didn't care, as he was literally funding upwards to 25% of the Polar Region's federal funds. And because of it, he could literally walk around in broad daylight, take things that he wanted to get his hands on, and get away scot-free. That's why he wasn't taken down, at least not him personally. My dad having seen this over and over again on shift decided to do some digging on him, and well, came across some damning evidence of his shifty deeds. He told me personally that when he became Chief of Police, he would send out an arrest warrant personally. But before he could, he was essentially killed during the drug raid that lead to Rascalov's arrest. Since then, he had been put up at Northpoint, everything that he had controlled was lost, and Polar Region had become free at last from his iron grip."

"Geez. I didn't know it reached that far down." Catharine thought for a moment, then asked, "Do you think your father's sniffing around led to his untimely demise?"

"It might have, who knows. All I cared about at least he was able to take down the baddest criminal in all of the North. But, it does raise the question that if he's not allowed to comminute with the outside world, then maybe he was able to have the government get involved in recent events. I know it may sound like one of those cliché stories about corrupt governments and organized crimes trying to take out the good guy, but it's looking to be that way. But from what I heard at the trial, he admitted to most of his nasty deeds, and regretted it whole heartedly. He did however mentioned that my father's death seemed too coincidental, considering he was the one that had the info."

Scott finished up his margarita, and started to feel real drunk and tipsy. He started to stand up, and says, "Ugh, I think I had one too many tonight. I got to call up a cab."

Catharine stood up too, and said, "You don't need to do that. I could take you home."

"Thanks for the offer, Catharine, but I hardly know you. Not to be mean or anything, just after what's been happening, I rather take it safe. But I will say we can hang out sometime again, just not under these circumstances, ok?"

"Oh… Ok. Here's my number." Cat hands him her number, and Scott does the same. He bids her a-do, and leaves the establishment.

Scott was able to hail a cab, and head home. During the trip back, he couldn't help but think of that nice feline that he had just talked to. He reminded himself that in the morning to look her up, and see who she was. He thought about how "too convenient" it was that she wanted to let her drive him home. Maybe she was just nice enough to do so, but even in this time and era, Scott knew that no one he knew could be trust immediately. He eventually got home, so he tipped his driver, headed inside, and crashed on the couch. He was too drunk to even get into bed, so the couch was the next best thing. He passed out within seconds.

"Scott, wake up!"

Scott was jolted out of sleep by his brother, with huge terror in his eyes.

"What is the matter with you, John? Why are you waking me up all the sudden?"

"I just heard the worst news!"

"What? Did someone else in our family die?"

"No. It worse than that. News outlets all over the country are just reporting on this!" John shoves a freshly printed copy of the "Zootopian Times" into Scott's face, and when he read it, he couldn't believe it. The headline, as big and bold as it go said: "Rascalov, Crime Lord, Escapes Northpoint Prison"

Scott's eyes widen open, as he shouts, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? Northpoint is supposed to be inescapable!"

"I'm not sure. This happened just a few hours ago. Reports say that he's being spotted along different routes going south. And all of them lead eventually to Zootopia!"

"Dude, you are scaring me. This has to be some big joke, right?" Scott turns on the TV, and to his horror, every news channel is reporting on it. ZNN, ABC, K9 News, 5 News, Mice12, every single news channel he could come across was reporting on it. Scott's heart sank as many news outlets were reporting the same thing John just told him: "He was spotted heading south towards Zootopia".

"NOPE! I'm not staying here. I don't feel safe."

"You seriously think he's escape prison just to come and get you?"

"After that incident with the bears, I'm not taking any chances. I'm packing up, getting on a train to somewhere out west," He continues this charade, just as he's opening the door with the luggage in tow, "and I'm leaving town. I don't want a wanted criminal finding me anywhere." He turns around, and he suddenly jerks back as he sees what was behind him. The two bears that came by earlier, and they were with the mammal himself, DIMITRI RASCOLAV.

"Oh god" Scott whispered in fear to himself.

"Hello, little boy", Dimitri started to say in his native accent, "What was that you were saying about leaving town, because of me?" He steps inside, along with the two other bears, who head towards John. "You know it's very rude to just avoid guests that have come to visit."

"I didn't know yo…"

"Shush Shush Shush. You don't need to speak. I've only came here on business. And you my friend have something that I need."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Rascalov?"

"There was a certain item, let's say "inherited", to you from you father. It's very vital to my wellbeing, and without it, I could have died."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Aren't you supposed to be at Northpoint?"

"Don't be stupid, boy. I know that the media is looking everywhere for me. I just had to bribe a few folks to look the other way."

"Wasn't all the money you earned taken from you?"

"Enough with the questions, I had some stored in a safe in an, undisclosed location. Now, you are going to give me that item, or we'll have to deal business elsewhere."

"I seriously d…"

"YOU EXACTLY KNOW WHAT I CAME FOR, YOU HOWLER! THE GUN! NOW WHERE IS IT?"

"You mean my fa…"

"YES, YOUR FATHER'S PRIZED GUN. I NEED IT!"

Scott gulped, knowing what he was talking about, and couldn't find any more excuses to delay the inevitable. He walked slowly over to the desk, pulled the top drawer out, and lifted the gun he had used to protect himself earlier with.

"Yes, boy. Bring it here."

Scott regretfully handed it over to him, and then asked, "What is it about my father's gun you take interest in?"

"It might have something to do with your father's mysterious death a few years back." Dimitri looked long and hard at it. He looked up and still saw the terror in Scott's eyes. After a awkward moment of staring, he said, "Look, I didn't come here to hurt you or your family. If I did, I would have taken out you family back up north a LONG time ago. I only came to clear my name."

"Of what crime in particular?"

Dimitri closed the door, and had the other bears lower the blinds. He asked everyone to sit in the living room so he could explain himself.

"First off, all the rumors of how I got to power were true. Did I regret then, no. Do I regret it now, yes. I'll admit to stealing, illegalized businesses and gambling, and even some bodily harm to those who deserved it. But I believe your father's death was no accident."

"And, why do you of all mammals say that?" John asked in a miffed/scared tone of voice.

"Because, to be honest, I knew he was coming for me. My empire was already crumpling as it was, even without him. If he had lived to arrest me, he could have said a whole lot more about 'certain cases'. Stuff that no average Joe could say without disappearing too easily."

"Government corruption?" Scott asked concerned.

"Yeah. If I can prove something having to do with this gun, it would be the biggest take down of the century. Even bigger than the Vixon and Waterfall Scandal."

"On what basis?" John asked, now more curious than ever.

"If I told you, they'd just come after you too. I'm only alive because of the years of donations I made to their "secret society". But, if you wanted to, I can take you with me to solve the case together. Scott, wasn't it you who said you had doubts about your father's true death?"

"I did, but how would we know you wouldn't just backstab us?"

"Like I said, if I wanted to, you're family up north would have been dead from the start. And so would you guys. I don't wait to take action."

"Ok. I can't believe I'm doing this. So, what first?" Scott asked.

"First, we go back up north to Wolfsburg, and find your father's grave. There, it might lead to something." As Rascalov walked out, he said, "And if you feel uncomfortable at any moment, just run, and don't look back. I wouldn't blame you."

"John, could you stay here? Just in case?"

"Sure." The brothers hugged each other, and soon, were separated.

Scott soon thought to himself, "All this time, he was trying to get my help? If he went out of his way to do this, then it must either be a very good thing, or a very bad thing. Heh, we'll soon find out."


End file.
